Complicated Love
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Natsu and gray are famous singers who have many fangirls. One day, Gray fall in love with a girl who working in a cafe. natsu decided to help him but what if Natsu fall in love with the same girl? Natsu x Lucy x Gray
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

"WHAT?! YOU IN LOVE WITH A FREAKING CHICK?! IMPOSSIBLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.." natsu laughed really loud making Gray really angry.

"Dude, i'm serious. I'm in-" Gray repeated but natsu cut it off, "IMPOSSIBLE! Are you in love with one of your fanatic fangirls? What her name huh? Uh, yes, i remember, that chick, JUVIA WHO BARGED INTO YOUR ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT! THAT GIRL IS REALLY CRAZY!" exclaimed Natsu and laughed again mockingly.

"huh, shut up. Now, get the heck out from my room." Said gray while pouting.

"Calm down woman, i'm just kidding. But you know right, if you in love and wants to date someone, it will bring you into more troubles." Natsu said while patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Gray was utterly speechless. He knows if he dates someone, it will bring him into a bunch of troubles. He and natsu are a famous singer and actor after all. They have many fanatic fangirls around the world so their manager doesn't let them get into a relationship.

Gray sighed and nodded sorrowfully, "I know."

"anyway, who's that girl?" asked natsu curiously.

"i don't know but she is pretty. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. I saw her working in my mum's cafe." Explained Gray and smiled.

"Love at the first sight huh?" asked Natsu and grinned at him.

"Yeah.. i pretended to order something even though that shop is mine. Plus she doesn't know i was the owner, anyway, her voice is cute." Said Gray cheerfully.

Natsu just listening patiently while smiling.

"She is wearing a maid outfit and her hairstyle is ponytail and then her-" Gray told him although he looks like muttering something to himself. Suddenly, Natsu stood up and a bright grin appeared on his face.

"How about we pretend to work there?!" Natsu beamed cheerfully.

"How about the job?" Gray raised an eyebrow at his weird idea.

"We are free on Saturday isn't it?" said Natsu mischievously.

"Yeah.. umm, yeah.. maybe, i don't know." Gray replied hesitantly.

"we are." Said Natsu sarcastically.

"But what if she knows we're a goddamn singer and stuff?" asked Gray.

"We can cover ourselves with a glasses or hat. Use your brain idiot." Said natsu mischievously and chuckled.

"like you have a brain, flames head." Replied Gray.

"I get super excited because of my plans. I know i'm smart." Said Natsu and laughed loudly.

"but i have to admit i like your idea." Admitted Gray and patted his back hardly which make him cough for a several times.

"thanks, brain*cough*" Natsu said and patted his back harder.

The door opened abruptly and a scarlet-haired girl that is their manager, appeared "Hey, you guys have to prepare yourself because you're going to held a concert at Magnolia town."

"Yes, ma'am." They answered obediently and rushed to the bathroom.

"Hey! I arrived here faster than you so i'll shower first!"

"No, i arrived here faster than you!"

Erza, their manager, could hear them arguing. She shook her head in disbelief.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS TAKE A BATH TOGETHER?" Erza shouted.

"EWWW!" they shouted back in disgust. Erza just chuckled, she is just like a sister to them.

**On Saturday, 9 a.m. in the morning :**

Gray and Natsu walked into Gray's mum cafe. They had ask for Gray's mum permission and they also wore a cap and a glasses. They still look handsome and smart somehow even though they wore a big glasses.

"We look cool huh?" said Natsu breaking the silence because his friend, Gray, got speechless in sudden.

"shut up, gosh, that is the girl." Whispered Gray to natsu.

"Where? The blue haired girl?" asked natsu playfully and grinned.

"No, idiot. I've said her hair is blonde yesterday." Said gray bitterly, not realizing Natsu is joking.

"oh, the blonde girl who eating cheese cake?" asked natsu and his grin grew wilder. Gray get annoyed because natsu don't know the girl even though she was standing behind the counter with a smile on her face.

"it's a customer, stupid. That is the girl!" said Gray out loud because he is frustrated and pointed at the girl. The girl who heard and see Gray pointing at her, startled.

"What? Why you pointing at me?" said the girl, suprised and took a step back.

Gray gave Natsu a death glance and natsu snickered. Great_, we made the girl scared because of Natsu._Gray thought bitterly.

**A/N : English is not my first language so please bear with me**** i hope i didn't make a major mistake... and i'm still confused with who Lucy will end up because i like both of them.. vote if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Gray glared at Natsu while Natsu just raised his eyebrows teasingly at him.

"hey, we're the new waiters here." Said Natsu with a supercool tone of his. Unknowingly, Gray flashed Natsu a glare.

"umm," she stared at them unsurely for awhile, "Nice to meet you." Finally she said unwillingly. Maybe she still scared of them. Or perhaps she recognize them that they're actually a singer but if she noticed they're the singers, she should be squealing like a fangirl isn't she?

"my nam is... hmm, Nat-" Natsu introduced himself but Gray quickly hit his back hardly.

"Oi Gray, why did you do that?!" Natsu demanded angrily at Gray. He grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him to the corner of the cafe. Lucy stared at them suspiciously from the distance.

"dude, we have to make a new names for us or else she'll know." Whispered Gray to Natsu. Natsu stole a glanced at Lucy and he nodded.

"Sure, let's make a cool names." Natsu perked up. He tried to think of a super cool names.

"ok, i know. My name is igneel." Natsu stated and gave Gray a toothy grin.

"Idiot, forget it. It's your father's name." Gray hit Natsu on the head.

"Hey! What's up with that?!" Natsu demanded angrily.

"shut up, stop thinking something stupid. Think. Of. An. Ordinary. Name." Gray said.

"Fine, your name will be fullbastard." Natsu said while sniggering.

"why full bastard?! Plus it's isn't ordinary! Idiot."

"because you're totally a bastard. Plus fullbuster and fullbastard is alike." Natsu replied with his freaking innocent face. Gray wanted to kick his face so badly right now.

"tch, think of another names." Gray tried to waved away the anger that lurking him.

"ok, my name is hmm, i don't know! Hmm.. my name is _Dragion_." Said Natsu, breaking the silence between them.

"Dragion? What a weird name, you're totally obsessed with dragons stuff. " Gray replied.

"i have no idea about our names." Natsu sighed and stole a few glances at Lucy again.

"She is staring at us. I bet she is attracted at our handsomeness." He added after glanced at Lucy.

"Stop talking nonsense. Now, Let's think about my name." Gray stated in serious tone.

"you think about it, not me." Replied Natsu and turned his head away cockily. Gray thought for awhile.

"I know. Gay FullBastard!" exclaimed Natsu mockingly, breaking the silence.

"Hey! I'm not a Gay and i'm not a Bastard!" Gray scowled and folded his arms.

"yeah, whatever." Natsu replied.

"pffftt.. what should i do? I mean, i don't know, how about hmm.. _Surge_?" suggested Gray.

"sure, even though it's a bit weird." Replied Natsu.

"ok, now let's go back to my girl." Said Gray cheerfully while walking towards the confused blonde.

"she is not yours." Natsu sweatdropped.

"She will be mine." Stated Gray convidently.

"i don't think so, what if she has a **boyfriend**?" asked Natsu, emphasizing the word of boyfriend and walked besides Gray.

Gray pondered for awhile, "i don't know." Finally Gray replied quietly.

They walked silently toward Lucy who serving a customer. After Lucy done talking with the customer, they greeted her.

"hey, excuse me," Gray cleared his throat, before continuing "my name is S-" gray introduced himself but Natsu cut it off,"Gay, his name is Gay. I swear!"

"gay? Are you sure?" asked Lucy, she frowned.

"no, my name is Gra-, i mean Surge, yeah, Surge." Said Gray trying to act convident.

"and his name is Dragion." Introduced Gray.

"Oh, so mr. Dragion and , may i help you?" asked Lucy politely.

"i've said we're the new waiters here." Natsu replied.

"Really?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the two strangers.

"Yes, we have asked and we've interviewed by ." explained Gray. Lucy stared at them hesitantly.

"i'll call first. " Finally she said after a long silence and go behind the counter(?) to call .

After a few minutes, Lucy came back and instructed them to followed her to the staff room.

"So, umm, You guys wear this." Said Lucy as she handed each of them a red apron.

"Ugh, we have to wear this apron?! Are you kidding me?! We'll look like an idiot!" said Natsu in disbelief but when he saw Lucy is wearing the apron too, he quickly added, "But you look cute in that apron."

Lucy took a deep and slow breath and rolled her eyes,"thanks," she muttered.

"What's your name?" Gray asked sheepishly, his face started to heat up.

"Lucy." She answered.

"Just Lucy?" Gray asked.

"yeah, Just Lucy." Lucy replied in a small tone, She never want to talk about her past but Gray who is rich and never really suffering , doesn't know that Lucy doesn't want to talk about it, "That's weird. What's your parents' names?" asked Gray.

"i don't want to talk about it." Lucy muttered and looked down.

"Hmm, ok." Gray replied, wondering why Lucy doesn't want to talk about it.

"Anyway, what's our job?" asked Natsu, changing the subject because he felt awkwardness started to surrounded them.

"You don't know? Didn't the interviewer tell you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at them.

"ah, umm... well, the interviewer told us.. to ask you!"stammered Natsu.

"Oh.. hmm, you have to take an order and do some stuff like a waiter do. You know right?" asked Lucy.

"Sure, hmm, maybe." Gray replied hesitatingly.

"are you ever work in a cafe before?" Lucy inquired.

"uh, well, we never after all we only work here today." Gray replied sheepishly.

"JUST TODAY?!" Lucy exclaimed, suprised by them.

"yeah, hmm," Natsu muttered while blushing slightly.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief, "I'm wondering why they even accepted you to be a waiter, that's weird."

'_duh, i'm the owner, idiot' _Gray thought as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"anyway, follow me, you guys have to take an order and speak politely to the customer. Bisca will teach you. I'll call Bisca." Said Lucy.

Lucy opened the door and she was about to walked out from the staff room when Gray grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you teach us?"

Lucy immediately blushed,"i'm busy!" she hissed. Gray released her wrist reluctantly and She walked out quickly as Gray released her.

"Yes! i made a romantic moment with Lucy just like in romance books!" Gray exclaimed happily.

Natsu facepalmed,"so, you like reading Romance books huh?" he smirked teasingly.

"No, i don't! I swear! I mean... i read Erza's books!" Gray blushed.

Natsu sniggered, "it's same."

* * *

Soon, the cafe was ready to close. Gray was kinda sad because he didn't manage to talk with Lucy, she was busy working but Gray was pretty happy because he can stared at Lucy. Before Lucy leave, Gray decided to ask Lucy's phone number or walk her home.

"Hey Lucy, want me to walk you home?" asked Gray, trying to act cool even though inside, he is freaked out.

"umm, no." Said Lucy as she tucked a few strands of her hairs behind her ear.

"are you sure?" asked Gray, hoping Lucy will let him walk her home. At least Gray will know her home.

"no, thanks." Lucy said coldly.

"But at least give me your phone number! So i can call you whenever i want.. i mean.. arghh." Gray ruffled his hairs in frustration, now he knows how Juvia felt towards him.

"i don't have a cell phone." Lucy replied coldly.

Gray's jaws dropped in shock as Lucy left him alone in the staff room.

**a/n : i think this chapter is kinda weird... review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few seconds after Lucy left him alone in the staff room, Natsu walked into the staff room while whistling.

"hey bro, guess what? I got a slice of chocolate cake!" Natsu said as he grinned ear to ear.

"she doesn't has a cell phone." Gray muttered in disappointment, totally missing the point from what Natsu is talking.

"who?" asked Natsu with a blank expression on his face.

"My future girlfriend, idiot." Gray replied. His disappointed face turned into annoyed expression because of Natsu.

"oh, so what's the matter if she doesn't have a cell phone?" asked Natsu curiously.

"That's mean i can't call her or text her!" Gray mumbled in frustration. He just barely met this girl but he didn't know why he really like this girl, he doesn't even know her personality, but why he really like this girl? She seems familiar to him somehow.

"why don't you buy her a new cell phone?" suggested Natsu.

"nice idea!" Gray exclaimed and punch Natsu's back head.

Natsu winced in pain, "aww, that's hurt!" whined Natsu while rubbing his back head.

"Let's go home." Said Gray and smiled at Natsu. A sincere smile. He and Natsu is a best friend since they're kids. Gray never admit this but actually he loves Natsu, as a friend, similar to a brother though**(1).**

"what's that goofy smile for?" asked Natsu.

"nothing, let's go home." Said Gray while turning the doorknob and walked out from the staff room. Natsu followed him from behind and shut the door behind him.

They exited the cafe and walked along the pathway in silence after all they had nothing to talk. Gray knew his mission to make Lucy fall in love with him or at least Gray can be Lucy's friend is failed.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream heard and a sight of a girl pinned by a guy can be seen.

"that's Lucy!" Gray gasped and ran towards them. Natsu followed him.

"Get away from her!" yelled Gray and swung his leg to kick the guy who pinning Lucy. Natsu took Lucy's hand gently and pulled her to stand up.

Gray sat on top of him and started to punching his face crazily. Gray had grew stronger than before, there is a girl who saved him when he got attacked by some delinquents 3 years ago. He doesn't know who saved him, the only thing he remembered about her is, she has blonde-hairs and wearing a black jacket. He couldn't remember her face because his vision was blurry that time but he wanted to meet her and thank her of course.

"don't you dare lay a finger on Lucy." Gray said sternly while glaring at the guy.

The guy blinked, "Lucy? But she is-"

"Shut up!" Gray said fiercely and punched him as he fainted.

"thanks." A small and shy voice spoke. Gray looked over his shoulder and saw Lucy with a smile plastered on her face.

"you're welcome." Gray replied and stood up to face the girl. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and a pink tints approached on his cheeks.

"that's why i didn't want you to walk me home, there is some creepy guys who suddenly ask me to fight and all the guys who threatened me call me _heartfillia-san_ but my name is Lucy! I thought you are one of them. I'm sorry." Lucy explained while looking down at her sneakers.

"it's okay. Let me walk you home. I'm afraid if those guys attack you again." Gray said, trying to act cool.

"sure." Lucy chuckled. Gray also chuckled slightly. Natsu cleared his throat to catch their attentions but they didn't notice.

"Guys!" Natsu puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms on his chest, This time they noticed.

"What?" Gray responded , annoyed by Natsu.

"nothing." Natsu said and his mouth curled into a scowl.

Gray shrugged and started to walk with Lucy walking next to him. Natsu's started to pout because he thinks Gray didn't want him to follow them. Natsu didn't want to disturb the after all but thinking about Gray ignored him because he is busy with his girlfriend or something made him kinda sad, with who he will chat with? Or with who he'll play with?

"hey natsu, you want to walk Lucy home or not?" Gray said as he looked over his shoulder.

Natsu jerked up, "what? I thought you don't want me to follow you." Said him, suprised.

Gray let out a sigh and then smirk, "of course not."

A smile spread across Natsu's lips and nodded while running toward them. Natsu knew Gray would never forget him even when he has a girlfriend so he doesn't has to worry.

"hmm, how old are you?" asked Gray, breaking the silence.

"17, how come you don't know that?" said Natsu and rolled his eyes.

"not you, idiot, i'm asking Lucy." Gray shook his head in disbelief while Lucy burst into laughter. Natsu just rubbed his backhead and grinned sheepishly.

"by the way, i'm 17 too." Said Lucy between her laugh, "anyway, why you want to help me? You don't even know me. Usually people don't care and walk away but you're different." She asked curiously.

"because he has a huge cr-"explained Natsu but his mouth covered by Gray's hand before Natsu could finish explaining. Lucy stared at them in confuse and cocked her head, "what's the matter?"

"oh, nothing." Gray laughed nervously as he released his grasp on Natsu.

"hmm, both of you look familiar." Muttered Lucy.

Gray's eyes widened, Natsu gawked and gulped. Lucy didn't notice their strange behave because she is staring straight ahead.

"oh really? Hahaha." Gray laughed nervously .

"are you ever heard about Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu inquired curiously. Gray gave him a death glare and Natsu shrugged as the reply.

"Gray and Natsu? Well, i know, my friend is a fan of them." Explained Lucy casually.

"are you a fan of them?" asked Natsu hopefully.

Lucy shook her head, "no."

"oh.." mumbled the disappointed Gray and Natsu.

Suddenly Lucy stopped in front of a small but lovely house, "hmm, this is my house. Wanna come in?" offered Lucy kindly.

"no, thanks, maybe next time. We have to go home or else Erza will get mad." Gray refused.

"okay, see you next time, i hope i'll meet you again soon." Lucy muttered. She leaned forward and pecked Gray's cheek. After she did that, she quickly ran into her house without saying anything. Natsu could tell her face is crimson.

"wow, i think she likes you." Natsu smirked and elbowed him.

Gray didn't respond, he stayed silent until he made his bestfriend slightly worry.

"hey dude?" Natsu poked Gray's cheek.

No respond.

"oi Gray." Natsu poked Gray's cheek harder.

Still no respond.

Natsu slapped Gray's cheeks hardly to make him conscious.

"what?" finally Gray responded and shot Natsu a dirty look.

"let's go home." Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

"yeah, i'll call Erza to pick up us." Said Gray and took his phone from his pocket to call Erza.

XxxXxxXxxX

A knock on Natsu's door. Natsu groaned and pretend to sleep. A few seconds later, someone knocked Natsu's door again, over and over.

"Come in." Natsu yelled finally and sighed deeply.

The doorknob turned and Gray came inside with a bright grin plastered on his face.

"i can't sleep." Gray stated and plopped down on Natsu's couch.

"but i can sleep." Natsu muttered, slightly pissed off.

"well, i can't. Anyway, i can't believe Lucy kissed me on the cheek!" Gray beamed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, "i know. You've told me that millionth times!"

"yeah, but i need to tell you. No one wants to listen my story except you." Gray explained hopefully.

"i don't want to hear any of your craps, You can tell Juvia." Natsu hissed, the way he talked maybe rude but it's understandable because Natsu is really sleepy but he can't sleep because Gray forced him to hear his _craps._

"no, she is scary." Gray gulped at the thought of Juvia barged in when he is sleeping, not to mention he only wearing a boxer.

"that's how Lucy feel towards you." Natsu commented as he sat on the edge of his bed. What is special about Lucy anyway? Why Gray can fall in love with that girl? Natsu can't see something special about her.

"she isn't! If she is, she won't kissed me!" Gray complained and crossed his arms across his chest.

"why you even fall for that girl? What is special about her? Don't tell me you like her because of her face or her body." asked Natsu underestimatingly.

"no, i like her face but she somehow remind me of someone who saved me when some delinquents attacked me. That girl who saved me made me impressed." Explained Gray and lied down on the bed, one hand under his head. He stared at the ceiling with unreadable expression.

"i see." Natsu yawned and shut his eyes. Gray didn't notice that Natsu was sleeping so he kept talking even though he got no respond from him. Gray talked until he tired and fell asleep on Natsu's couch before he realize it.

* * *

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" yelled Erza and shook Natsu's body in anger.

"5 minutes more." Said Natsu without opening his eyes.

"NO! WAKE UP! NOW!" ordered Erza harshly.

"okay, 10 minutes more." Natsu groaned and put the pillow over him so he won't hear any of Erza's craps.

"NO! Natsu, i'm gonna... punc-" Erza threatened and Natsu quickly woke up before Erza could finish her sentence.

"Okay, now get out from my room, i want to take a shower first." Natsu muttered and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms before he get up from his bed.

After Natsu took a shower, he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He found a pancake and a glass of milk on the table. Natsu plopped down on a chair next to Erza and begun to eating until he realized something.

"where's Gray?"

"he has a fever." Erza replied , she lifted the cup and took a sip from her tea calmly with her eyes closed.

"Oh well, i guess he slept too late."commented Natsu and started to eating again without giving a care in the world.

"hmm, you better go now." Said Erza. She took a magazine and crossed her legs neatly.

"okay." Natsu rose from his seat and walked out from the dining room while slipping one of his arm into his backpack. He asked the driver to send him to his school.

15 minutes passed and finally he arrived at the school. He walked through the corridor with most of the girls stared at him in awe but Natsu didn't even bother to look. He ignored all the gaze on him and walked convidently to his classroom.

"Hey Natsu, morning!" greeted a cheerful and familiar voice.

"Hmm." Natsu responded nonchalantly while walking towards his desk. He put his backpack on the chair and turned around to face the girl who calling him.

"what's up, Lisanna?" asked Natsu, annoyed by her presence.

"i just wanted to greet you!" she chirped cheerfully. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked away from her, he obviously likes Lucy better than Lisanna. Lisanna is way too nosy for him, she is a singer too and an actress plus a model but not too famous as Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Natsu, wait!" Lisanna yelled and run after Natsu who walking in the corridor silently. Lisanna's yell making every girls, not all but some of them who fangirling Natsu glared at Lisanna angrily.

The bell rang and everyone even Lisanna started to run to their own class. Natsu didn't, he decided to skip the class. He was bored and sleepy after all, he didn't have enough sleep because of Gray, probably he'll take a nap for a moment or an hour.

He walked calmly with his hands inside his pockets and went upstairs to the rooftops where no one could disturb him.

"i guess i'll take a nap for awhile." Natsu mumbled to himself and lied down on the the roof while staring at the blue sky in silent.

"Hey! You Natsu Dragneel right?" a powerful but cheerful in the same time spoke.

Natsu jerked up and looked around. He saw a tall-blonde girl with a cocky smile plastered on her face, she is dressing like a, well, delinquent.

"Lucy?" he gawked in suprise. Where's her shy personality? Natsu thought. There is no way Lucy is a delinquent but she looks exactly like her except the way she dressed of course.

**a/n : should i change the title to one in million? Because Gray and Natsu only loves Lucy later^^ but i like Complicated Love too.. which title should i choose? And i apologize for the second chapter i post because when i read it again, i found many words is missing, that time the microsoft word is error after all. hmm, i'll edit the second chapter later. Not now though. the next chapter is about Natsu who started to have feelings towards Lucy^^ Thanks for everyone who follow, favorites and reviews^^ reviews really motivates me to write this chapter longer, I hope this chapter is long enough.**


End file.
